Drarry Drabbles
by Xedra
Summary: Putting all my Drarry Drabbles in one place. Each chapter is a stand-alone drabble - various themes, from Fluffy to Major Angst.
1. Found

Drabble #1: Found

It took three days and a team of Aurors to bring down the wards around the crumbling estate, but the moment they were down, Harry rushed forward and let his charmed wedding ring guide him to his husband.

Magic pulled his ring through a maze of stone corridors, leading him down to a locked iron door.

Harry cut through the enchantments that secured it with a snarl.

Draco lay pale and weak on the floor of the room and Harry dropped to his knees beside him.

Grey eyes blinked slowly up at him. "Harry...?"

Harry nodded, "I'm here, my love."

fin


	2. Moment of Happiness

Drabble #2: Moment of Happiness - prompt:100 word limit on "sadness can turn into happiness"

Draco sat by the lake feeling miserable.

His relationship with Harry had been found out, alienating him from most of Slytherin, his father was leaving Azkaban just in time to be cooped up at the Manor all summer, a summer he had to spend away from Harry.

The wind stirred above him and he looked up to see Harry hovering on his broom.

"Come on," Harry smiled, holding out his hand.

Draco couldn't help but smile in return and leapt onto the broom behind him.

He ignored the scenery zooming by, happy to have his arms wrapped around the one he loved.

fin


	3. Give Me Your Hand

Drabble #3: Give Me Your Hand - prompt: "any song can be a prompt" so I chose Eternal Flame by The Bangles

Draco was spending the day with Harry in Muggle London and insisted Harry show him around this thing called a "mall" - a massive complex of shops and restaurants teeming with Muggles on a busy Saturday afternoon.

He found the experience illuminating, to say the least. Harry settled him in booth at a small cafe and let him ruminate while he fetched their beverages.

The atmosphere in the cafe was calm and relaxing and the scent of whatever was currently brewing was divine. Perfect for the deep thinking.

He was soon stirred from his thoughts by music that began playing overhead. The melody was slow and lovely, but it was the words that caught his breath.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame"

Draco was utterly spellbound. When Harry returned, he'd barely set down their drinks when Draco grabbed his hands and begged him to listen.

Harry did and was stunned by the effect a rather sappy 80's ballad was having on his boyfriend. Stunned, but pleased at the heated way Draco was now looking at him. He listened as the chorus played again and squeezed Draco's hands.

Sappy it may be, but it was now their song, and it was perfect.

fin


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Drabble #4: Sleeping Beauty - prompt: 200 word limit, must be an AU setting

Harry had hacked his way through the thick briars surrounding Malfoy Manor, had faced down Lucius Malfoy in dragon form, and now had to wake his beloved Draco from his enchanted sleep.

Narcissa had done what she could to change the horrible curse her deranged husband had placed on their son the moment he had learned of Draco's affection for the Potter boy.

Draco would not die, but only sleep until a kiss of true love woke him.

Harry burst into the Manor, panting and sweaty, the bloody sword in his hand dripped on the cold marble floor.

The glowing shade of Narcissa Malfoy smiled softly at Harry, mere steps away from where her husband had cut her down in his rage over her actions. She pointed the way and bade him to hurry.

Harry dropped the sword and ran up the long staircase to the topmost room.

Draco lie there, pale and achingly beautiful. Shaking hands cradled Draco's face as Harry sweetly, reverently, kissed him.

With a swift inhale, grey eyes blinked open and instantly filled with warmth upon seeing his love.

He demanded another kiss, which Harry happily gave.

fin


	5. Broken

Drabble #5 - Broken - prompt: "write a short love story that ends badly"

Harry practically flew through the dark and dreary corridors of Azkaban toward Draco's cell.

He ducked the spells from the guards chasing him and flung curses over his shoulder to slow them down.

The force of his magic blasted and Vanished the iron cell door.

The Dementor hovering inside made him freeze in horror; its tattered robes were now white.

Harry stumbled inside and fell beside the cot to gather Draco's limp body in his arms.

Draco's blank, soulless stare tore a hoarse cry of grief from Harry's throat.

Utterly broken, he welcomed the Dementor's cold touch when it came.

fin


	6. The Real Prize

The moment Harry's fingers closed around the snitch, securing the Chudley Cannons victory in the Quidditch World Cup Final, a incredulous gasp sounded from thousands of spectators, followed immediately by a thunderous roar from the long-suffering fans as they cheered and stomped and wept freely all over each other.

Harry grinned so hard he felt his face would crack as he made a winning circuit through the air around the pitch, holding the snitch up high. His team mates filed in line behind him, waving and cheering and weeping along with the fans.

As they neared the column of VIP box seats, Harry searched for and immediately found Draco.

Knowing the moment he touched the snitch the win had been magically recorded and he would officially own the golden keepsake, he felt free to do what he was sure would become a public spectacle, but he didn't care.

Draco was standing and applauding, which was causing heads to turn and cameras to flash, especially as Harry and the team drew nearer.

Harry flew right to the front of the box and hovered a moment. More cameras flashed as he held Draco's gaze. The crowd steadily grew silent in breathless anticipation as they realized a Moment was happening.

Draco put his hand to hips and raised his brows in question.

Harry winked, raised the snitch to his lips and kissed it, then flung it toward the man he loved; the man everyone would now know that he loved.

Draco caught it easily and couldn't stop the delighted smile that spread over his face. Recognizing the gesture for what it meant, he  
raised it to his own lips and kissed it, as well, echoing the sentiment.

The world around them practically exploded into a frenzy, but it all faded from notice as Harry and Draco smiled at each other, certain they could face it together.


End file.
